Recently, there are proposed various kinds of olfactory displays which present a fragrance (olfactory information) in cooperation with an audio-visual display of a television, a personal computer, etc. for a purpose of information presentation by which a high presence, a high immersion feeling and so on can be applied to a user. Here, in a case where a specific fragrance is to be presented for a certain degree of a long period of time, it is sufficient to simply diffuse a fragrance in a space. However, in order to present a fragrance in synchronization with a scene change of a content displayed by an audio-visual display, for example, a temporal control (temporal locality) of fragrance presentation becomes needed. Furthermore, in order to present a fragrance to only a target person, for example, a spatial control (spatial locality) of fragrance presentation becomes needed. Furthermore, if the temporal locality and the spatial locality for the fragrance presentation are implemented, not only an aromatic material to be used can be greatly saved but also a problem of a lingering fragrance can be solved. From these, an olfactory display which presents a fragrance controllable in terms of time and space, that is, an olfactory display which can present a fragrance within a range bounded in terms of time and space is expected.
The patent literature 1 discloses an example of a conventional olfactory display. The olfactory display (aroma generating apparatus) of the patent literature 1 comprises an aromatic material accommodating portion which accommodates a solid-like aromatic material, and pumps are provided at an inlet side and an outlet side of the aromatic material accommodating portion, respectively. In generating the fragrance, the inlet side pump is rotated to send an air into the aromatic material accommodating portion, whereby an air (fragrance) to which the aroma is added can be pushed out of the aromatic material accommodating portion, and at the same time, by rotating the outlet side pump, the fragrance is discharged to an external from the fragrance discharging port.
Furthermore, another example of a conventional olfactory display is disclosed in the patent literature 2. The olfactory display (a controlled-type aroma outputting apparatus) of the patent literature 2 comprises an aromatic material accommodating portion which accommodates a liquid aromatic material and an aromatic material emitter of an ink-jet type using a piezoelectric device. In generating the fragrance, the aromatic material is injected into an internal of the apparatus as a liquid particle by the aromatic material emitter, and the aromatic material volatilized after the injection is discharged to an external of the apparatus by a blower fan.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2004-121594 [A61L9/12]
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. H10-146385 [A61L9/12]